It appears that tablet computers and pad-like computers are going to become the primary media players, e-mail applications, e-book readers, Internet browsers, gaming devices and digital picture frames of the masses of mobile consumers, to accompany them wherever they go.
Additionally, mobile consumers carry their cell phones with them.
As such, the issue arises of how to best design two mobile devices, a tablet and a phone, each of which has wireless communication capability. If a consumer's tablet is 3G connected, then he must use two SIMs, one for his tablet and one for his phone, and pay for two phone numbers. If the consumer's tablet is Wi-Fi only, and the consumer wants to connect his tablet to the Internet via a 3G connection, in the absence of a Wi-Fi connection, then such connection requires that his phone have tethering capability, and such use draws considerable battery power from the phone, thus providing only a short-term connection. Moreover, the consumer must constantly charge his two mobile devices.
Thus it would be of advantage to design a tablet+phone combination for efficient cooperative use.